BURNING! BURNING! BURNING LOVE!
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Makanya, jangan pernah punya niat dan pikiran jahat kalau nggak mau bernasib sengenes Yamanaka Ino! / #16InoFicsChallenge2016 #9


"Lihat saja! Kau telah mempermalukanku, Pak Dosen Sialan!"

Yamanaka Ino tampak kerasukan setan. Di jok belakang mobilnya, sudah ada dua jerigen besar berisi bensin. Matanya berkilat-kilat dan diam-diam ia menekan keinginannya untuk tertawa keras-keras. Nanti—sekarang belum saatnya tertawa!

"Ups! Sekarang waktunya bekerja." Ino memasang sebuah topi di kepala, memasukkan rambut pirangnya ke balik topi, dan membawa turun dua jerigen besar tersebut.

Mobilnya ia pakirkan tepat di depan rumah calon korbannya—kalau ada apa-apa, ia bisa langsung kabur, pikirnya. Plat nomornya juga sudah diakali, jadi seharusnya tak ada masalah dengan jalur pelarian.

Sembari mengendap-ngendap, ia pun mulai menjalankan rencananya. Ia mendorong pagar rendah yang tak terkunci itu. Malam sudah begitu larut, meskipun demikian, Ino tetap harus waspada. Ia menengokkan kepala ke kiri dan kanan. Pakaian ketat serbahitam yang ia kenakan menjadi kamuflase agar ia bisa sempat bersembunyi kalau-kalau ada seseorang yang melihatnya nanti.

"Oke," ujar Ino menenangkan diri. Ia mengangguk setelah meyakinkan diri bahwa di malam selarut ini, di kompleks sepi ini, tak akan ada seorang pun yang lewat. Ino cekikikan dengan suara tertahan

Ia mulai menuangkan isi jerigennya yang pertama. Dari pintu utama, Ino bergerak mundur sampai di pintu garasi yang tertutup. Ino membiarkan bensin itu mengalir masuk melalui celah-celah di bawah garasi. Ia menyeringai lebih lebar.

Diletakkannya jerigen yang sudah kosong dan dibukanya jerigen yang kedua. Baru saja ia akan menuangkan isi jerigen kedua, sebuah suara tertangkap pendengarannya.

"Oh, halo, Tetangga! Apa yang sedang kaulakukan malam-malam begini?"

Ino menoleh cepat. Matanya terbelalak.

Seorang laki-laki dengan potongan rambut norak dan baju hijau ketat yang tak kalah norak tengah memandang penuh perhatian padanya. Laki-laki itu tampak berlari-lari di tempat dan saat Ino masih bergeming karena berbagai macam pemikiran yang mulai berkecamuk, laki-laki itu malah mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Yo!"

 _YO BAPAKMUUUU!_

* * *

 **BURNING! BURNING! BURNING LOVE!**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

 _ **Story**_ **© Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

 **For** **16** **Ino** **Fics** **Challenge** **2016** **#9**

 _Prompt_ : **Bensin** ( _from_ **Yovi Yuki** )

 _ **Warning**_ **:** _ **AU. OOC-ness. Soft-humor.**_

* * *

"Aaa … ada perlu apa, ya?" tanya Ino dengan wajah yang memucat. _Tenang, Ino, tenang!_

"Ahahaha! Saya hanya kebetulan melewati rumah Anda. _Jogging_! _Jogging_ malam yang menyehatkan!" ujar pemuda itu lagi sembari mengangkat jempolnya.

Suara laki-laki itu terlampau keras! Ino mendelik galak. Dan ia semakin panik saat dilihatnya lampu kamar atas menyala.

" _Tsk_!" Ino pun segera membawa serta jerigennya dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya begitu saja. Dengan sedikit menundukkan kepala, ia mendorong pagar, melewati si kepala batok kelapa, dan langsung meloncat ke dalam mobilnya.

"Lho?"

Sebelum Ino benar-benar menjauh, ia bisa mendengar suara dosennya berteriak.

"HEH, ROCK LEE! APA YANG KAULAKUKAN DI DEPAN RUMAHKU MALAM-MALAM, HAH?!"

 _Rock Lee? Jadi namanya Rock Lee?_

Ino menyimpan baik-baik nama saksi mata itu dalam ingatannya. Kalau-kalau dibutuhkan … ia harus membungkam mulut laki-laki itu!

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Di kelas pagi, Ino memasang wajah cemberut. Sudah rencananya gagal, ia jadi tidak bisa tidur karena berbagai kemungkinan buruk yang berkelebatan di kepalanya. Oh, sial! Kenapa ia bisa kerasukan setan sebegitu mudahnya, sih? Padahal ia sama sekali tak memikirkan matang-matang mengenai rencananya! Akibatnya? Ia tertangkap basah oleh orang tak dikenal! Dia kepergok saat tengah menjalankan aksinya!

Seharusnya tidak begini. Ino juga bukan penjahat sesungguhnya. Ia hanya ingin sedikit mengerjai dosen _resek_ yang telah membuatnya mengulang mata pelajaran, mempermalukannya di depan murid-murid lain, hanya karena ia menolak melakukan hubungan badan dengan si dosen super-mesum tersebut!

Rencana awalnya, Ino hanya ingin membakar rumah si dosen dan setelah api cukup besar, ia akan membuat keributan sehingga si dosen terbangun. _Well_ , ia belum mau menjadi seorang pembunuh!

Tapi … semua rencananya gagal! Dan semua karena si hijau norak itu!

 _Sial! Sial! Sial!_

Ia harus memikirkan kemungkinan keluar dari kuliahnya sekarang. Ia tak yakin bisa lulus jika Si Dosen Sialan masih ada di tempatnya dan menghalangi jalannya!

Melihat bahwa ia tak akan bisa berkonsentrasi di kelas, Ino memutuskan untuk membolos. Ia mendatangi kantin kampus dan memesan satu mangkuk sup asparagus dan sepotong roti.

Sembari menyeruput supnya, kepala Ino mulai berpikir. Dari mana ia akan memulai mencari si Rock Lee itu? Saat ia tengah berpikir keras, ia bisa mendengar suara keras yang mendekat ke arahnya—lewat di belakangnya.

"Hahahaa! Yang benar saja! Jadi kemudian kau diintrogasi semalam suntuk di kantor polisi? Sial sekali nasibmu, Lee!"

Ino menjatuhkan roti dari mulutnya. Matanya terbelalak. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok dua orang laki-laki. Yang satu berambut cokelat acak dan yang lainnya ….

 _Holy sh*t!_

Ino ingat betul model rambut batok kelapa itu!

"Itu bukan kesalahan saya!" ujar Lee keras-keras. "Sudah saya katakan, yang melakukannya adalah orang lain!"

"Lalu? Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu pada polisi dan pada tetanggamu yang merupakan dosen itu?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Lee bersemangat. "Sudah kukatakan bahwa yang melakukannya adalah orang norak yang memakai seragam ketat berwarna hitam!"

Ino terbatuk-batuk. Saat Lee dan temannya menoleh, Ino buru-buru membuang muka. Ia mencoba terlihat sibuk dengan aktivitasnya sendiri dan mulai merogoh tas untuk mencari _tissue_. Setelah ia mendapat tissue untuk mengelap mulutnya, diam-diam Ino melirik ke belakang.

"Yang benar saja! Hanya informasi itu yang kauberikan?"

"Uhmmm … dia mengenakan topi. Saya tak terlalu melihat wajahnya," ungkap Lee yang sudah mengambil tempat duduk. "Tapi sudah saya bilang, dia norak sekali! Seharusnya dia mengenakan seragam _spandex_ berwarna hijau seperti punya saya!"

Temannya yang berambut cokelat tak dapat menahan tawanya. Ia tertawa menggelegar.

Tapi, Ino tak bisa tersenyum barang sedikit pun. Apa si Lee itu pura-pura tak tahu? Atau dia memang tak melihat wajah Ino benar-benar?

Saat Ino sedang memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan, sudut matanya melihat sosok Lee yang lewat di sebelahnya. Saat itu, entah karena alasan apa, Ino menoleh dan tatapan keduanya saling bertemu dan percik-percik cinta—

 _Percik-percik cin—_

 _TIDAAAK! TIDAK! Bukan seperti itu!_

Ino melengoskan kepala. Ia merasa takut … takut … ya, takut! Takut dengan pemikirannya sendiri yang kebanyakan membaca komik serial cantik! Apa-apaan pula percikan cinta?

 _Tenang, Ino! Tenang! Jangan bertingkah yang menarik perhatian!_

Ino memejamkan mata dan mengatur napas.

 _Ia belum menyadari bahwa kaulah yang dilihatnya kemarin malam. Jangan. Sampai. Dia. Sadar!_

 _Tenang … aku harus tenang,_ batin Ino mencoba menenangkan kekacauan yang terjadi dalam otak dan hatinya.

Inilah akibatnya kalau kau mencoba berbuat jahat pada orang lain!

 _Ugh!_

Ino akhirnya bisa membuka mata. Dan saat matanya terbuka, yang pertama dilihatnya adalah dua benda bulat dengan satu bulatan hitam di tengah beserta bulu-bulu kecil di bawah bulatan tersebut.

" _HIIIIHHHH_!" Spontan Ino mendorong benda aneh tersebut dari depan mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aduh! Mata saya!"

Alis mata Ino mengernyit. Setelah ia bisa melihat benar-benar, ia mendapati sosok Lee tengah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Panik, Ino langsung bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Aduh! Ya, ampun! Maafkan aku! Kau tak apa-apa?"

 _Ng? Kenapa aku malah mendekatinyaaaa?!_ batin Ino mulai panik.

"Ah, saya tidak apa-apa." Satu tangan Lee terangkat naik. Setelah kedua matanya bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas setelah ia sedikit menyekanya, Lee kemudian berkata, "Maaf kalau saya mengejutkanmu."

Ino membuang muka sambil tertawa getir. "Tidak apa. Ha, ha!"

"Begini, maksudku …," ujar Lee lagi, "kau … sepertinya …."

"A-apa? Aku kenapa?" Ino mulai gelagapan. _Apa dia sadar? Apa dia menyadari kalau akulah yang kemarin bermaksud membakar rumah Si Dosen Brengsek itu?!_

"Kau … jangan-jangan …."

"Aku jangan-jangan kenapaaaaa?!"

Suasana tegang ini benar-benar seakan ingin membunuh Ino!

"Jangan-jangan kau suka pada saya, ya?!" tembak Lee akhirnya.

"Hahahaha! Ketahuan! Ya—aku yang—ng?"

"Ah! Sudah saya duga!" Lee menyeringai sambil memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke telapak tangan yang lain.

"Apa, apa? Ada cewek yang naksir Lee? Seriusan?" Teman Lee yang berambut cokelat ikut bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Ya!" Lee mengangguk pasti. "Makanya dari tadi dia melirik ke arah saya terus, Kiba- _kun_."

"Heee, hebat juga kau, Lee!" ujar Kiba sambil menyentuh dagunya. "Bisa-bisanya kau menaklukan cewek secantik ini, kau pasti pakai guna-guna, 'kan?"

"Tidak, tidak kok. Tidak sama sekali," jawab Lee sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya. "Ah, sebelumnya aku minta maaf, Nona! Tapi hatiku hanya untuk Haruno- _san_."

Haruno? Oh—Sakura? Ino kenal anak itu!

Dengan cepat, Ino berkata, "Tidak apa! Jangan pedulikan aku! Tak usah khawatirkan aku!" seru Ino cepat. "Semoga kau bisa mendapatkan Haruno- _san_ dan langgeng dengannya, ya!"

"Kau baik sekali! Terima kasih, terima kasih!" ujar Lee sambil menggenggam tangan Ino dan tersenyum lebar—memamerkan gigi putihnya yang _kinclong_.

"Tidak … ahaa …." Ino menyipitkan mata, silau _meeeen_!

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Kiba kemudian memukul kepala Lee dan kemudian berkata,

"Udah, jangan mesra-mesraan dulu, Lee! Aku lapar nih! Ayo beli makanan!"

"Baik!" Lee kemudian melepas tangan Ino. "Nah, Nona. Maafkan saya. Tapi saya harus pergi dulu membeli makanan."

"Oh, iya, tak apa! Ha, ha!" Ino seolah kehilangan sebagian besar kosakata yang sudah tersimpan lama di otaknya.

Berurusan dengan Lee itu melelahkan! Benar-benar suatu kesialan ia harus berurusan dengan makhluk satu itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Lee tiba-tiba berbalik setelah Kiba sudah agak jauh, "Nona tahu? Tampaknya Nona akan lebih cocok mengenakan _spandex_ hijau seperti milik saya ketimbang seragam hitam ketat yang kemarin malam!"

Ino membatu.

Lee tersenyum dengan senyum a la anak baik-baik. Tentu saja itu hanya kelihatan dari luarnya. Ino tahu, ada hal yang lebih buruk telah menantinya.

"Satu kencan dan informasi tentang Haruno- _san_ tak akan membunuh, ya, Nona Calon Pelaku Pembakaran?"

DIA TAHUUUU?!

"Ta-ta-tahu … dari mana …? Bukankah kau … tidak melihat … wajahku?"

Lee mengangkat jempolnya. "Tentu saja dari bentuk tubuhmu! Sudah, ya, sampai jumpa—ah, siapa namamu, Nona?"

Ino bungkam.

"Tidak mau memberi tahu? Ya, sudah. Tak masalah. Nanti saya tanyakan ke dosen—"

"Yamanaka Ino! Namaku … Yamanaka Ino!" ujar Ino dengan kedua tangan yang sudah terkepal.

"Baiklah, Ino- _san_! Namaku Rock Lee," Lee berkata dengan riang. "Tampaknya kita masih akan sering bertemu. Mohon bantuannya, ya!" Lee kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"LEEE! SUDAH NGELABANYA! CEPAT KEMARI!"

"SEBENTAR!" jawab Lee akhirnya.

Ia menoleh kepada Ino untuk terakhir kalinya dan mengedipkan sebelah mata. Sudah untung Lee tidak memonyongkan bibir dan melemparkan satu ciuman jarak jauh.

"Sampai nanti, Ino- _san_!"

Setelah Lee pergi, kaki Ino langsung terasa seperti _jelly_. Ia melorot terduduk di kursinya. Kepalanya kemudian tertungkup ke atas meja. Rasanya, seluruh rohnya sudah siap meninggalkan raganya.

Dalam hati, dia sudah meraung-raung dengan ganas.

 _TUHAN! AMPUNI AKUUU! AKU JANJI TAK AKAN BERBUAT JAHAT ATAUPUN BERPIKIRAN JAHAT LAGIII! TOLONG SEGERA LEPASKAN HAMBAMU DARI JERAT LICIK MAKHLUK HIJAU_ SPANDEX _ITUUUU!_

Sayangnya, doa Ino belum akan didengar dalam waktu dekat.

Tabahkan dirimu, Ino. Palingan kau hanya akan disuruh menemani Lee mengenakan _spandex_ hijau, _jogging_ malam-malam beberapa putaran, dan mencari informasi seputar Haruno Sakura.

Ya—lebih baik ketimbang masuk penjara atas dakwaan pencobaan pembakaran, 'kan?

Malah, barangkali saja benih-benih cinta nanti akan tumbuh dari kedekatan satu sama lain.

 _Nee—?_

"THEEEDAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ *****THE END*****_

* * *

#9. **BURNING! BURNING! BURNING LOVE!**

 _Thank you very much for reading! Your reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated._

 _Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

 _ **~Thanks for reading~**_

 _PS: Are you Ino-centric/Ino-lover? Join our group in FB:_ _ **Innocently INOcent ~ Yamanaka Ino FC**_


End file.
